


Vados and Roshi

by Kablooie130



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/M, Huge Breasts, Large Penis, Old Man, Squirting, huge ass, larger female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kablooie130/pseuds/Kablooie130
Summary: Vados is a character who needs more shipping asides from OC’s, Goku, and Naruto. So I’ve decided to ship her with some characters, starting with Roshi. Just a heads up, Vados’ hips, breasts, and ass are enlarged to the highest level of sexiness.Warning, use of aphrodisiacs and non consensual stuff here.





	Vados and Roshi

Vados was enjoying her vacation on Kame island. She had decided to find a place on Universe 7's earth to rest for a while, and found a peaceful island which had only 1 other person, a kind old man by the name of Roshi. He'd been nice enough to cook her meals despite never asking anything in return, even cleaning up the house to give her a nice room to sleep in. She decided to put on a blue bikini and lie down for a suntan. 

Roshi has been trying very hard for the whole day to not give in to his perverted desires. When this gorgeous blue-skinned woman came to his island and said that she'd be here for a long while, he couldn't believe his luck. He'd spent the whole day acting nice and cleaning up the house, destroying every dirty magazine and deleting every tv channel which involved attractive women in jumpsuits exercising. It pained him, but if he pulled off his plan right, then all of that would be unimportant. He'd even not jacked off just to save up energy for this occasion. 

He saw Vados lying on the beach in a 2-piece blue swimsuit, which barely covered anything and hugged the parts that it did cover, with there even being a very visible cameltoe. He decided to walk over in his own swimsuit (hiding his erection, which was at full mast at a foot long). "Excuse me, missy, but could I offer you a massage? I wouldn't want you to get stiff or cramped or anything like that". Vados accepted, not knowing how perverted some humans can be. "Of course, thank you". Roshi first knelt down next to her and began massaging her back and shoulders, using tanning oil to make her body shinier and hotter. To his credit, he was VERY skilled at massages, and Vados felt relaxed. She closed her eyes and said "Continue, that feels wonderful". Roshi went on and then tried his luck, groping her huge asscheeks, saying that if they aren't relaxed then they could be cramped. Vados was confused but merely went "alright, I'm sure you know what's best". 

"Yes, it's working.", Roshi thought as he groped them all over. His hands literally sank into the ass flesh, it was so large and soft, it was the best feeling ever. He decided that now it was time to activate the final part of his plan. He pressed a button which activated an aphrodisiac in her body, which he'd put in the lunch he'd given her earlier that day. Vados all of a sudden began to feel very turned on, and her body immediately reacted. The nipples on her giant breasts became long and stiff, and her pussy began gushing pussy juice so the bottom part of her swimsuit was clear and hid nothing. She was shocked and confused, and stood up. "Come back here!" Roshi cried out. Vados stepped backwards from him and said "what's going on? Why is my body so turned on?" "Because that's what happens to gorgeous women like you who must have sex, now get back here so I can educate you!" 

Vados ripped off her swimsuit and ran, but had no powers due to her arousal. Roshi let her run ahead of him for a bit so he could see her giant ass cheeks wobble and bounce. He eventually decided to catch up to Vados. He jumped on her, wrapping his legs around her waist due to being half Vado's height, and Vados stopped running and tried to shake him off while standing. He then groped her 2 huge breasts aggressively, focusing on grappling as much boobflesh as possible. He then pinched her 2 nipples while stretching them at the same time. "No, No, what's going on, what is this feeling, no stop please, NOOO-!" Vados yelled as she screamed and moaned to high heaven, her gorgeous face looking nothing like the polite, orderly face Vados usually had. Her eyes were rolled back, and her mouth was in an "o" position. Her pussy squirted with the power of a cannon, with fluid squirting everywhere in front of her like a hose. She then lost all strength in her feet from the orgasm and fell forward, her breasts being great at softening her fall. 

Roshi then got off her back and turned her over, then began sticking his huge dick between her breasts into her mouth. The manly (not stinky) smell of his cock alone caused her to squirt. He began doing it harder and harder, until he came in her mouth, causing her to have yet another orgasm. The constant orgasms and lack of recovery made it hard for her to move or push him off. He then came in her mouth another 2 times from titfucking. "Oh yeah, this is it! I haven't been laid in 300 years, and now my dry spell is at an end!", Roshi said, before getting off Vado's chest and going in front of her face, before deepthroating her. Her mouth and throat felt amazing, so warm and smooth yet hugging and inviting to Roshi's penis. Vados continued orgasming nonstop, and had a large orgasm when Roshi came in her throat, causing her bottom half to buck up. There was a vast amount of cum in her mouth, and Roshi had used his hands to force her mouth shut so she was forced to swallow every last drop of semen. She didn't know why, but swallowing the semen caused her to have what Roshi guessed was her 15th orgasm. For Vados, every orgasm seemed to feel much better and pleasurefull than the previous one, so she had no way of developing a resistance to orgasms.

Roshi then got up and went down to her drenched vagina. It was as beautiful as she was. Roshi then got down and began happily slurping on her vagina. Vados moaned as she squirmed and tried pushing him away, but to no avail. Roshi licked until Vados squirted (again), enjoying how Vado's juice tasted just like a blueberry popsicle. He then attacked her clit, which made her climax in far less time then average licking. Vados was mentally begging for this to end, but was also enjoying it more and more, to her shock and horror. 

Roshi then got off her, and flipped the angel on her stomach again. "On your knees. Time to show you what your true purpose is", he said. She refused, so he angrily went "Know your place!" and spanked her asscheeks, which rippled and wobble much to his delight, while she moaned and stuck her tongue out as she squirted. "Do I have to do that again?", he asked. "No", she weakly said as she went on her knees and hands. He then hugged her hips (though not before putting his face in her giant asscheeks to see what it felt like, it was wonderful), positioned his penis so it was right on her big, beautiful vagina (which had never been used, though female angels lacked a hymen), and plunged it in. 

Vados felt more pleasure in the instant he stabbed his vagina into her womb than she'd felt in the entire foreplay, and she let out a massive orgasm while moaning and trying to shake him off to no avail. He rammed it into her at a fast pace, with every thrust causing her to squirt. After she'd orgasmed 36 times, he felt like he was ready as well. He began pounding her womb even harder, with her telling him to stop. "Silence!" Was all he said. "No, no, please, I'll do anything just don't OHHH!!" Vados tried to say before he put if penis at the mouth of her womb and released, with her orgasming for the 37th time in the time he'd been pounding her. He pulled out, and decided to use her asscheeks for fun. First, he stuck his dick between them and came. He then motor boated them. This actually relieved Vados a little as it involved no orgasms on her part. This was until he began licking her asshole until she came. He then got a bottle of aphrodisiac and then rammed his penis in her cute anus. Vado's anus felt like a new vagina due to the aphrodisiac, and she orgasmed 10 times before Roshi did. She passed out after orgasming for literally the 100th time.

Roshi got up and carried Vados inside. He put her on his bed, then put a foot long dildo in her pussy and another's in her ass. When he pressed a button, they'd vibrate and release aphrodisiac, weakening Vados via pleasure. He decided to sleep as well, and fell asleep on her giant asscheeks. Vados woke up later, and tried running away from the house, only for Roshi to press the button which sent Aphrodisiac into her 2 holes as the dildos vibrated. Vados felt it, then came so hard the 2 dildos shot out. Roshi ran out of the house naked, jumped on her (knocking her to the ground on her stomach), and began fucking her holes nonstop. He fucked her so much over the next few months that she would be sexually frustrated if she spent an hour away from his penis. After her vacation was over, she decided to stop being an angel and live with Roshi, as he had the penis size and life span to satisfy her for centuries to come. The wives of the Z fighters were happy she was around (they didn’t know Roshi raped her), as he no longer made attempts to grope them. They didn’t know that he was banging Vados every night.

Vados had no idea a year ago that she’d end up like this, but now she didn’t care. She couldn’t stand a day without his huge cock.


End file.
